


Scent so Sweet

by Arakyune



Category: Holostar, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Ah fuck it, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I mean there is a bit of plot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shien gets into heat at Ougas house, and at the end gets dicked just like he wanted, and now I just wanna sleep, becomes a whiny bitch, but like self orgasm delays, fuck if i know, i got progresivly more drunk while writing it, maybe idk anymore, sorry - Freeform, that's about all you need to know to realize wtf is going on there, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: On the collab day, Shien gets ready to go to Ouga's house, ends up in the heat, and gets a good fucking as a treat.It's just smut, I will edit the summary later (3am writing gang, yay)
Relationships: Aragami Ouga/Kageyama Shien
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Scent so Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk and tired on an exam week? Let's write some porn!
> 
> Oh, right, I was trying to do it in a different writing style from my usual so heads up?
> 
> And for those who just want to hear them moan and scream, I recomend their Mario Kart 8DX with Low Frequency Pulse Massager streams, Shien really knows how to moan while under a bit of pain...

To say that Shien was in agony would be an understatement. The collab was something that was planned weeks in advance, and yet here he was, wishing to whatever being that controlled this world that it would be canceled and he could just crash back on his couch and sleep the rest of the day off. But that wasn’t happening, he knew. Since this world hated him, apparently.

First, he woke up feeling sick, only to find out his pre-heat was starting about a week too soon. Which wouldn’t be too bad, if it was any other day of the week, pre-heats were fine, nothing to be stressed about. But again, he had a collab planned. Nothing bad about that as well, most people he worked with were humans or equivalent to humans in most ways, none of them would feel his temperature rising, or his scent changing, or have a scent that would make him act out. Well, some exceptions were there, like Rikka feeling his temperature and so, but Rikka was overall harmless. 

And then there was his collab partner. And maybe his partner- _ partner _ actually, but not that he really thought about it much. From the demon world. With that stupid silky voice, dumb sexy body, and scent that could get Shien into a full-blown heat on a normal day, if the demon wanted. In the pre-heat period, with Shien’s senses all over the place- Yes, he might have been feaking out. Just a bit.

Scratch that, he was going to die.

* * *

After contemplating his life, it wasn’t surprising he was late. Ouga, on the other hand, was quite surprised, if not by the time delay, then by the huge scarf that was wrapped around his partner’s nose, mouth, and actually everything down to his chest, with his coat closed for once in his life. Despite the fact it was only autumn, Shien looked as if he was already ready for the winter and heavy snow. Just as Ouga was opening his mouth to ask, a muffled answer came:

“Sick, the scarf stays on. Can’t risk getting you sick as well,” at that, Ouga nodded in understanding, despite not understanding at all. Shien rarely if ever got sick, not to mention that the scarf was useless to him as well. He was a demon, there was absolutely no chance he could catch any sickness from the human world. 

Shien, on the other hand, was suffering. The second the door to Ouga’s house opened, he was already considering turning around and  _ running,  _ far, far away. The scarf wasn’t working at all! He could still smell that cursed scent that made his mouth salivate at every breath he took, and as soon as he took a step in, it only got worse. He rarely considered running from a fight, but this wasn’t a fight. This was a battle for the survival of him and his pride, and with that stupid scent coming at him from every direction, he was already losing! 

“I can’t be long, I- have work, you know how it is,” Shien wanted to slap himself, no, even better, straight up die. There wasn’t a worse excuse, and what was that gasp his voice just made?! As if he needed more reason to breathe in that scent after he tried so hard to _ not _ breathe!

Ouga actually didn’t know, for start. Shien normally did his work as soon as it arrived, and since he got to the human world, he didn’t have much work at all. Now that he thought about it, wasn’t it Shien who always complained about being bored since he was used to having lots more work? Despite that, he answered.

“Yeah, of course. Come in, come in. Do you want something to drink, or..?”

“Just water is fine,”  _ what is this awkward exchange?!!?  _ Shien wanted to scream. There wasn’t a day Ouga didn’t try to tease him, and now this?! What was with this politeness?! This whole day is wrong, somehow!

On the outside, he tried to act as normal, sat down on his usual spot, and held his breath as long as he could without looking suspicious. None the less, he looked as suspicious as one can get. Ouga could only blink repeatedly as he carried the water to him. Not only were Shien acting way too weird, his normally sleepy-looking eyes were for once fully open, darting all over the room, his golden iris’ almost invisible as the pupils widened and shrunk every couple of seconds. His ears were flattened to his head like they did whenever he was annoyed, yet this time it seemed as if Shien was doing it on purpose. His tail didn’t stop moving since he came inside as well, not wagging as it usually did, but more of whipping movement, as if the owner tried to hold it in one place but couldn’t manage it quite right.

All in all, Shien was acting strange and it only got worse by the seconds.

“Here you go,” he said slowly and acted as if he didn’t see Shien’s body shutter as soon as he opened his mouth. If he really was sick was it really alright to have a collab? Wouldn’t his head hurt more? Beastmen were so complicated sometimes, with their pride and inability to admit defeat. 

“Oh, thank you,” Shien answered quickly, taking the glass into his hands and stayed like that for a few moments. The cold water was like an ice pack to his scorching skin under the gloves. Ouga was watching him, concerned.

“You know, we don’t have to do this if you’re not feeling good. You look, well, bad,” he said after Shien didn’t make any attempts to put the glass away, making his partner concerned. Shien quickly realized how it must have looked, pulled the scarf down to take a sip from the water. A horrible mistake, he realized as soon as he accidentally breathed in a bit of the drink, along with an unfiltered scent that was only stronger as Ouga was standing right next to him. His ears flattened to his head even more, his eyes shut tight and his entire body trembled, and the fur on his tail stood up, along with his tail.  _ This is bad!! have to get out!! _

“Y-you’re right, I should go! It was nice seeing you, bye!” he almost shouted, his voice uneven and squeaky as he tried to stop breathing altogether. He dashed past the demon- and ended up on the ground before he even made it out of the room.  _ Fuck. _ His knees were too weak to support him and when he fell, the scarf untied itself from his neck, falling on the ground next to him, leaving his neck exposed. As Shien slapped his hands across his neck and face, Ouga could only look on as the scent of the Beastman flooded the room. That sweet, sweet scent that was too strong for anything else than a heat. A blush spilled across his face as Shien desperately tried to get the scarf into its right place.

“I- don’t think it’s going to help anymore,” he tried to tell him, but Shien was shaking his head.

“It will, it’s not too late yet, I can still-” he tried, despite knowing he was already in a full-blown heat. He could feel himself getting harder as he continued to breathe in, his tail bending into an unnatural position, uncomfortably trying to find the right spot. His legs were stretched in front of him, opening and closing as if he didn’t know what to do with them. 

“Shien, look at me,” Ouga said slowly and the golden eyes set on him, “I know what you smell like normally and I’m telling you: It’s too late, you are already in heat and that piece of cloth is not going to help you.” and wasn’t that maddening to hear. Despite his best tries, Shien’s eyes just got a bit wetter. He threw the scarf away and laid on the cold floor. Not that it helped that much through his coat but at least his tail appreciated it.

“Stupid thing! I was supposed to have a week still, and yet this is how it is?! Stupid genetics!” he hit the floor with one hand he laid the other one over his eyes. Stupid tears, he must have looked pathetic, not to mention he could feel his whole body twitching for the contact of the warm body it wasn’t getting, and oh fuck, he was getting wet already. He pressed his legs together tighter. So embarrassing!

“Hey, hey, it’s not that you can do anything about it. Let’s just… get you to bed for now,” said Ouga and tried to come closer but at the sound of the footsteps, Shien’s eyes snapped open.

“No! Do not come closer! This- this is fine, I can get home after the first wave passes and everything will be fine!” he sounded almost hysterical but then again, Ouga couldn’t really judge, he never had a heat, and in someone else’s house as well, that must be quite stressful.

“Look, just think for a moment. There is no way you can go home in that state. I can help you through it, but I don’t have to if you don’t want me to, alright? But first, just let me help you to bed, drink something, and think while you still can think clearly,” a quick nod later, he came closer, and after a look to confirm, picked Shien up the bridal style.

“Alright, just hold on,” he said between steps, making sure to not shake Shien too much. It wouldn’t be that bad either way, since Shien couldn’t really hear him through his senses being overwhelmed by the strong smell of the demon despite doing his best to cover his mouth and nose. It was so sweet and hot, a bit like honey but so much stronger. Shien bit his hand in a feeble attempt to make his brain focus but not surprisingly, it didn’t work well at all.

His back finally touched the covers and he wanted to die even more. Ouga’s bed, naturally, smelled like Ouga and it really wasn’t helping his sanity!

“You don’t look like you can do much. I’ll get you some water and then you can answer, alright?” for a moment, the overwhelming scent disappeared before it returned full force and Ouga was helping him sit down and drink something, which he gulped down in seconds. Once he was done, the cup was put on the bedside table, the sound of glass hitting the wood making Shien squirm in place uncomfortably, his tail curling around his leg, the wetness of his pants making him cringe.

“Help me- get it off,” he said finally as he reached for the zipper on his coat, his glowed fingers searching without success. Ouga finally tilted closer to him, pulling the buttons apart and pulling the zipper down till Shien could only let himself get pulled out of his coat. His tie and shirt went next as he let himself be moved, breathing heavily, too deep in the rabbit hole, his head spinning a bit. By the time he realized Ouga wasn’t moving he could feel his pants getting tighter, soaked in his own slick, so gross and uncomfortable. He looked up and their eyes met, Shien’s wet ones’, pupils so wide the irises were barely visible and Ouga’s, blinking at him as the demon smiled. Gently he brought one of Shien’s hands to his lips and pulled the glove off with his teeth, waiting for the reaction. After nothing happened, the demon grinned.

“I take it I’m staying with you,” he said, smug. Shien huffed and was sure if he wasn’t already gone, he would have smiled as well.

“Idiot. If you left I- I would have dragged you back myself,” he admitted before he let himself fall back into the sheets, “Now get those of off me, f-feels gross.”

Ouga laughed, grasping Shien’s other hand and pulling the other glove off, “As my princess orders,” he added as he moved to the legs, carefully pulling down the boots before taking off the pants and underwear. And then, he stopped, staring with a grin. Then, a tail smacked him in the face.

“I get it, I get it,” he said with a laugh, catching the tail in his hand, only for Shien to whimper,” Oh, so that’s how it is,” he added, pulling at the tail for a second making Shien wiggle his entire body, before pinning it to a bed.

“You look like you want to strangle me right now. Then I’ll leave it for later,” He said, lowering himself and catching Jackal’s mouth in an open mouth kiss. Shien for his part was just enjoying the ride, the coldness of the sheets on his naked body, leaving his partner to explore his mouth to his heart’s content and before he knew it, his hands were pinned to the bed and he was being kissed and bitten all over, starting at his neck.

“Ahh...haa..” 

The heavy breathing next to Ouga’s ear let him know he was doing a good job as he nibbled on Shien’s neck, kissing red marks he was leaving behind, and his favorite, dragging his sharp teeth on that pale skin until Shien was squirming under him, trying to free his hands and get free while moaning and asking for more. When Ouga sucked on his pulse, the reactions only increased, a weak cry leaving the red lips, only for the Beastman to tilt his head back, showing more of the unblemished skin to the world.

“There, there, I know,” Ouga added as he felt something hard and wet grind against his thigh. It wasn’t really hard to guess what it was. But instead of moving down, his face was suddenly in front of Shien’s, lowering himself for another kiss. Shien welcomed it, the lips on his own were warm and yet brought a sense of familiarity as their tongues entwined, as even his tongue was gently bitten, the salvia he couldn’t swallow overflowing from the corners of his lips, making his cheeks even messier and the blush more noticeable.

If his own body wasn’t torturing him to such a degree, he was sure he could have just stayed like that forever.

“Mhm- Haah- ah, h-hurry-!” was he trembling? He wasn’t sure anymore, the heat was taking over his body as he desperately tried to move his hips higher, his legs too weak to support anything at the moment.

“Oh, you poor thing. Just a bit more, can you do it for me?” the demon asked, his voice suddenly next to his sensitive ear, making Shien keen. That voice-! It was too dangerous! 

Ouga laughed, his deep voice making Shien’s brain melt as he weakly bit into the Jackal’s ear.

And Shien screamed, his whole body convulsing as his eyes turned to the back of his head, his legs closing around the demon’s thigh as he tried to grind against him. Not that he succeeded, his feet being too weak and the sheets too slippery, but it was the try that counted. The demon continued to nibble on his ears, occasionally licking, making the man under him that more desperate to free his hands or at least tail.

  
“O-ouga, n-o- *hic* no-not the-re! T-touch me, p-please, I can-t, stop,” he babbled, his insides were burning, the bed underneath him getting wetter by the second, as his body tried to attract his mate. It was just his luck that it didn’t have any effect on him. The demon above him didn’t stop, bitting into his ear with more force than before, making Shien regret his life choices while also making him lose his sanity, the wet sounds Ouga was making traveling straight into his brain. And when Ouga pulled at his tail once again without any kind of warning, Shien lost it.

His belly tightened and the familiar feeling flooded him as white light exploded behind his eyelids and he came untouched all over his stomach, his mouth still open in a weak cry, the excess saliva leaking onto the pillow.

“Hmm, that was surprising. Honestly, if you needed to come that badly, you should have just told me,” grinned Ouga and if Shien had any more energy he didn’t just spend on struggling he would have kicked him. Then he shivered again as his body obviously ignored the fact that he was too tired to even move when more slick gushed out of him.  _ Oh no, not again _ . Shien almost sobbed when he felt his dick twitch. He really hated heats from the bottom of his heart. He looked at Ouga who smiled at him. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I will behave, promise,” and despite his barely functional brain telling him off, he nodded. Just how stupid was he?

“Alright, give me just a moment and I promise you’ll feel like in heaven,” and then he got off the bed, and just… left? What the hell? Thankfully, his partner returned shortly with his hands full of- pillows? What.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I’ll take care of everything, so you don’t need to even move,” he said and Shien felt himself go stiff at the tone. Why did it suddenly sound so sinister?! Before he knew it, the pillows from Ouga’s hands were formed into a pile next to him, and Shien was once again picked up and turned around, his face falling into the pillow he drolled on and his wais laying on the top of the pile, holding it up in the position his legs were too weak to maintain. He could feel his body shiver as his most intimate part was exposed to the air and almost lost his mind when Ouga clapped his hands on his hips.

He could hear something behind him, wet sounds and for a moment, his mind just couldn’t comprehend what was happening. And then, like a lightbulb, it clocked. Shien’s eyes were suddenly wide open as he tried to run away once again, not moving even an inch as the demon’s hands were holding him in place.

“NO- No you can’t- You promised- No, Ouga, NO, PLEASE-” he screamed as he felt the wet muscle touch his hole and bite the pillow as he felt his insides tighten, slick gushing out of him as if it was only waiting for the chance. The demon licked it all up and before long, his tongue was back in his place, pushing itself deeper and deeper inside of the Jackal. Shien couldn’t think anymore, not like this, not like this, his brain repeated over and over again as the slick continued to flow out of him, the demon licking it all up before it even properly left his inside. He didn’t want to come like that again, so unsatisfying, still so wind up!

“Ahhh, haaah- no more- Mhhm, no- too much, please-! No- don’t!” he repeated again and again into the pillow, his body moving on his own as he grinded himself into the pillow pile under him as much as his partner’s hands allowed him, providing barely any stimulation to his tortured body. And yet, his body didn’t stop, slowly bringing him to climax again, one that would be almost as frustrating as the first one.

“P-please, no- I’-I’ll be good, so g-good! I’ll do- a-anything! Just n-not like that, p-lease, not like t-that!” he moaned out between sobs as his body tried to move quicker and to his horror, Ouga let him, “No- no- stop! I can’t, p-please just fill me! I nee-d you i-inside! Ple-ase, Ouga, y-your dick, give m-e, need it s-o m-much! Ahhh~ no-o~ I b-beg of y-you, not like thi-s!!”

Ouga’s tongue then hit his sweet point and he keened as he tried to make his hands pull him away, his weakened body too weak to fight with a demon of Ouga’s strength. But then, as if the heavens finally heard him, the tongue disappeared and Shien fell into the pillows as the hands let him be. Before he could even figure out what happened, his body was already trying to grind against the pillows again, despite his best attempts to stop it, and he was back to sobbing.

“Help- me, p-lease, pl-ease, I can’t sto-op! Mhh~ too much~ O-Ouga!”

And then, his world was spinning as a pair of hands pulled him back, and suddenly he was sitting on something, his back leaning backward and his head falling, colliding with a- shoulder? 

“Huh, you really act like a bitch that just wants to be bred. I expected it, but still, I only took off my shirt and you are already begging for more,” said the voice right into his ear and Shien squirmed. Something hard grinded against his ass and his eyes rolled back as his hips tried to grind back to it. It didn’t take a genius to figure out in what position he was held and after such torture, he definitely deserved Ouga to just fuck him fast and hard, just like he needs for that burning sensation to disappear. He tried to voice it but before he could, the voice was back, making his body even hotter.

“Yes, on it, just the last piece and you will be bred just like you want to be. It hurts, I know, I will make it better soon,” And then his hands were behind his back, something soft around it, and Shien’s heart almost stopped bearing. He couldn’t even move his arms properly, why would Ouga have the need to tie them up?! Suddenly, his world rotated once again and he was sitting face to face with the problem himself. He was still grinning, the bastard!

“Come on, don’t make that face, you will be better soon, trust me,” like hell! After this Ouga could be happy to be allowed the same room as Shien! And then Ouga picked him up and Shien’s eyes only widened as Ouga made a smug face, before a thick dick entered him in one fell swoop. His eyes rolled back and his back bent like a bow as he was suddenly so, so full, so good, so hard, so  _ please pleaseplease breed me fuck me use me!  _

“Yes, I know, I’ll do my best, so Shien just has to behave and enjoy the ride,” a weak noise escaped the Jackal’s throat as he was suddenly picked up again, only for gravity to make him fall back in such a great angle! So much better than all his toys at home! He was trembling all over, so close,  _ so close, Ouga, please! _

“I guess it is my fault this time, but next time, you are moving by yourself, understood?” Shien did his best to nod as he was being moved, again and again, picked up and falling, the endless cycle of ecstasy burning his every nerve. And then, his sweet spot was hit and he couldn’t take it anymore.

His vision was suddenly white, so white as if fireworks were just behind his eyelids, his wound up body tightened up around the dick that was in him, squeezing him so good, making him feel so full, and tried not to think about how he really was being just like a bitch that needed a good dicking a few times a month, before finally, a release claimed him. He felt as he was lowered into sheets sometime later, his mind somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, and wanted to scream when he felt the stupid heat in his gut flooding his body again.

His only hope was that Ouga wouldn’t be too tired to play with him like that again. And soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my reason for living atm, Uni is kicking my ass help


End file.
